There is known to be a game system which comprises a display device displaying a game screen including an indicative sign corresponding to an action timing when a play action should be executed and a reference sign corresponding to the current time, and provides a game where the action timing is guided via the game screen by making relative displacement between the indicative sign and the reference sign occur along a pathway according to elapsed time so that the position of the indicative sign and the position of the reference sign coincide with each other at the action timing. Further, there is known to be a game system, for example, where a note bar is employed as the indicative sign, a reference line is employed as the reference sign, a music game (a rhythm game) is employed as the game, movement of the note bar toward the reference line is employed as the relative displacement, and the operation timing is guided through the coincidence of the note bar and the reference line (for example, Patent Literature #1).